my_singing_monsters_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
My Singing Monsters: Time Chaos
In Game Description: "Welcome to Time Chaos! A game that like the other MSMs, you can collect new monsters. An entity from the far future has messed with the timelines, so you might see familiar faces, and you might see different faces." 'My Singing Monsters: Time Chaos '''is an independent sequel to the MTTF and RotR. The main feature of the game is the two new classes, the Missing Class (The Lost Class but with Viomint instead of Chaox), and the Undiscovered Class (The Unknown Class but with Chaox instead of Viomint). This is not a bootleg game, despite what's coming bellow would look like it. Changes Additions * The Undiscovered Class (Almost like the Unknown Class) * The Undiscovered Elements: Glitch, Jam, Vegetable, Smoke, Skin, and Guard. * The Missing Class (Almost like the Lost Class). * The Missing Elements: Ink, Treat, Ooze, Mineral, Fungus, and Era * Like in the MTTF, the Fire Monsters will come. * The Pastistics are going to return! * The Simpleton Class (A class with only 4 Elements, no Ethereal Pairings, and only 1 Island) * The Simpleton Elements: Shape, Sound, Matter, and Physics * The Rilianic Class returns! * So does the Friliatic Class! ''Note: Rename the elements if they are already claimed by someone else or in another game. Removals * Any Wublin-based class that is not the Wublins or Wubthereals from the Deluxe edition of the MTTF. Islands Note: Rename the islands if they are already claimed by someone else or in another game. These may be placeholder names anyways. Natural * Botany Island (Plant, Cold, Air, Water, Earth) * Frozen Island (Plant, Cold, Air, Water, Fire) * Sky-high Island (Cold, Air, Water, Earth, Fire) * Lake Island (Plant, Air, Water, Earth, Fire) * Mountainous Island (Plant, Cold, Air, Earth, Fire) * Blaze Island (Plant, Cold, Water, Earth, Fire) * Diamond Island Ethereal * Neon Island (Plasma, Shadow, Mech, Crystal, Poison) * Shade Island (Plasma, Shadow, Mech, Crystal, Draco) * Machine Island (Shadow, Mech, Crystal, Poison, Draco) * Crystalline Island (Plasma, Mech, Crystal, Poison, Draco) * Venomous Island (Plasma, Shadow, Mech, Poison, Draco) * Reptilian Island (Plasma, Shadow, Crystal, Poison. Draco) * Cosmic Island Futuristic * Brightness Island (Light, Lava, Ice, Sand, Pixel) * Molten Island (Light, Lava, Pixel, Space, Sand) * Icy Island (Light, Lava, Ice, Space, Sand) * 8-Bit Island (Light, Ice, Space, Sand, Pixel) * Astral Island (Light, Lava, Space, Ice, Pixel) * Desert Island (Lava, Ice, Sand, Space, Pixel) * Future Island Pastistic * Flight Island (Feather, Tar, Beast, Insect, Primitive) * Cavern Island (Cave, Tar, Beast, Insect, Primitive) * Oil Island (Feather, Cave, Tar, Beast, Primitive) * Beastly Island (Feather, Cave, Tar, Beast, Insect) * Arachnid Island (Feather, Cave, Beast, Insect, Primitive) * Prehistoric Island (Feather, Cave, Tar, Insect, Primitive) * Past Island Undiscovered * Gelatinous Island (Glitch, Jam, Vegetable, Smoke, Guard) * Garden Island (Jam, Vegetable, Smoke, Skin, Guard) * Gassy Island (Glitch, Jam, Vegetable, Smoke, Skin) * Security Island (Glitch, Vegetable, Smoke, Skin, Guard) * Boney Island (Glitch, Jam, Vegetable, Skin, Guard) * ERROR Island (Glitch, Jam, Smoke, Skin, Guard) * Undiscovered Island Missing * Mycelium Island (Ink, Treat, Mineral, Fungus, Era) * Toon Island (Ink, Ooze, Mineral, Fungus, Era) * Metalloid Island (Treat, Ooze, Mineral, Fungus, Era) * Marsh Island (Ink, Treat, Ooze, Fungus, Era) * Tasty Island (Ink, Treat, Ooze, Mineral, Fungus) * Timeline Island (Ink, Treat, Ooze, Mineral, Era) * The Missing Island Rilianic * Particle Island (Entropy, Metal, Energy, Wood, Pressure) * Fleece Island (Entropy, Energy, Wood, Wool, Pressure) * Alloy Island (Entropy, Metal, Energy, Wood, Wool) * Pressurized Island (Metal, Energy, Wood, Wool, Pressure) * Lightning Island (Entropy, Metal, Energy, Wool, Pressure) * Bark Island (Entropy, Metal, Wood, Wool, Pressure) * Raktata Archipelago Friliatic * Void Island (Life, Death, Darkness, Rubber, Movement) * Heated Island (Heat, Life, Death, Darkness, Movement) * Clay Island (Heat, Death, Darkness, Rubber, Movement) * Living Island (Heat, Life, Darkness, Rubber, Movement) * Skull Island (Heat, Life, Death, Darkness, Rubber) * Motion Island (Heat, Life, Death, Rubber, Movement) * The Lands of Masírika Simpleton * Simpleton Island (The only island. The name of the Island is the same as their class, like MSM1's Ethereal Island, Wublin Island, Celestial Island, and Wubthereal Island). Outer Lands * The Messy Wetlands (Level 5 "Natural") * Party Island (Returning from DoF) (Level 5 "Natural") * Metro Island (Level 10 "Natural) * Space Island (Not Astral Island) (Returning from DoF) (Level 10 "Natural) * Castle Island (Level 15 "Natural") * Cloud Island (Returning from DoF) (Level 15 "Natural") * Shugabush Island (Level 15 Natural and Shugafam) * Lunar Island (Level 20 "Natural) * Cave Island (Returning from DoF) (Level 20 "Natural") * Mysterious Forest (Level 5 "Ethereal") * Terror House (Level 10 "Ethereal") * Stronghold Island (Level 15 "Ethereal") * Fallout Wasteland (Level 20 "Ethereal") * Abstract Island (Level 5 "Natural" and "Ethereal") * Colorful Coral Reef (Level 10 "Natural" and "Ethereal") * Laboratory Island (Level 15 "Natural" and "Ethereal") * Planet Xenon (Level 20 "Natural" and "Ethereal") Other * Wublin Island * Wubthereal Island * Fyooshun Island * Celestial Island * Energy Island (Not from Rise of the Rilianics), (Certain Natural, Pastistic, Supernatural, Unfamiliar, and Fyooshuns can go here) * Power Island (Certain Ethereals, Futuristic, Superethereal, Lost, and Fyooshuns can go here) Monsters Returning Natural * Tweedle * Potbelly * Noggin * Toe Jammer * Mammott * Kayna * Dandidoo * Cybop * Quibble * Pango * Glowl * Shrubb * Oaktopus * Furcorn * Flowah * Fwog * Drumpler * Stogg * Maw * Phangler * Boskus * Reedling * Spunge * Thumpies * Barrb * Scups * PomPom * Floogull * Congle * Whaddle * Woolabee * Pummel * Clamble * Repatillo * Bowgart * Rootitoot * Sooza * T-Rox * Thrumble * Ziggurab * Wynq * Shellbeat * Quarrister * Tring * Deedge * Incisaur * Yelmut * Riff * Flum Ox * Krillby * Sneyser * Entbrat * Edamimi * TBA * TBA * Bisonorus * TBA * Candelavra * Drummidary * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA Ethereal * Ghazt * Grumpyre * Reebro * Jeeode * Humbug * Dracocal * Whisp * Nebulob * Sox * Jellbilly * Meoz * Arackulele * Boodoo * Kazilleon * Zrombiex * Bellowfish * Dragong * Cogrorn * Fung Pray * Crysthex * Toxxiano * Heetwaev * Choireal * Spiriff * Tootitoor * Cynacato * Robass * Gooplin * Kangerootz * Jewemony * Xoahc * Debell * Vallii * Eleczoro * Dunjun * Dragorn * Xyrabone * Tiklave * Drecho * Cobark * Drog * Greeodee * Triceratox * Plascrash * Aarhyrn * Lyorb * Gazee * Octorgan * Gearhu * Drayech * Ametunes * Daiko * Hi-Bat * Consong * Etherock * Flutterdrums * Revoxo * Metabytes * Doppeloid * Ectoscreem * Dracozilla * Kitsosion * Bandthereal Futuristic * Swice * Lavawind * O-Deer * Spotan * Goblet * Megabite * Bambidextro * Keyrex * Vibrabi * Deadbeat * Frostbyte * Xylodillo * Rootknock * Whisk * Lavox * Stardark * Boombeat * Galatar * Blowblee * Blipbeat * Dig-Dog * Shungalung * Bowster * Blubbler * Obsidrums * Bass-Bass * Vibrochness * Compet * Beatpad * Icynth * Shiveraca * Mopmop * Meetalika * Pobyc * Bandshee * Glowboox * Bassum * Tripipa * Eclipsitar * Robit * Mountodal * Polybius * Eye Buttcheek * Choirtar * Didgaroo * Stwinga * Blizzarro * Webbowheely * Crysteeze * IceJ * Flowmony * Acijo * Drumcury * Hukle * Ivet * Sunshrine * Angelichoir * Glitchtune * Planxeon * Dunebugga * Reatron * Eruptrum * Gongment Pastistic * Birbo * Whoogaaz * Gloopgo * Pill-Drill * Fluffinphone * Stont * Hydrutar * Llaamungus * Leefblourr * Plclink * Sawphynx * Kikar * Boomboxx * Jumba * Bellociraptor * Chrystul * Technova * Otama * Spyckarr * Tusk-kin * Kliq * Elggusha * Brambcrash * Telesnapp * Kalimauria * Sludlap * Butterfiddle * Zitr-Patr * Dinlophur * Xor-T * Trombeetle * Raarstal * Insynthoid * Gigantioir * Airhead * Praintinn * Boar-dash * Metrode * Buzz n' Sludgin * Hahalien * Dragurrfly * Eagur * Autoblood * Tricerastomps * Catepillone * Orbux * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * Terrurri * TBA * TBA * Vioopper * Abominox * Cavurntis * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA Rilianic * Blug * Wavii * Rublodium * Stormy * Stass * Woonga * Splower * Purploom * Ghust * Wojojo * Chooire * Absird * Stringer * Cymbrella * Hummer * Blube * Woodyhooty * Arpegius * Distoad * Shoop * Blowl * Bubbler * Sikbit * Scarrel * Chiptoon * Ringding * Kumba * Microdove * Keyir * Yodelei * Marimboo * Geekar * Rokoroko * Hitto * Bellair * Rhyeti * Percocoon * Squiche * Thymemin * Firehunch * Rolipad * Wubba * Beeteru * Entripy * Synzup * Celesive * Phloot * Rilian * Toobo * Grugnil * Bassilisk * Slappah * Kacrow * Eelektronik * Chowk * Jawsom * Cuckoolele * Barblur * Rollia * Voizio * Duckimer * Sullibant * Layzei * Starkate Friliatic * Glub * Kasaisan * Romife * Skeletone * Shadoo * Bong * Moki * Bumu * Thire * Blhok * Taro * Brheemix * Rikiti * Loocii * Xundara * Alivolin * Grimmute * Softsoul * Campini * Poseru * Spasii * Kukukuk * Phazze * Katwai * Dejotar * Jizzy-Jee * Lazur * Gumbiy * Blizird * Robikote * Nompning * Gilgoldiag * Melancol * Apuda * Spluka * Ryuki * Yuruii * Orkestritch * Bingoro * Bumbox * Snapy * Burtle * Lavarina * Siingead * Moduluse * Botelea * Mannek * Gastra * Breth * Harpsihoard * Bongorio * Oeiltel * Truckster * Kalimali * Boompkin * Kimix * Skatar * Bichi * Subhum * Flowird * Aminimal * Organistrum * Stikgate * Helidedarumo Supernatural * Wubbox * Rare Wubbox * Brump * Zynth * Poewk * Thwok * Dwumrohl * Zuuker * Screemu * Tympa * Dermit * Gheegur * Whajje * Creepuscule * Blipsqueak * Scargo * Astropod * Pixolotl * Bona-Petite * Maulch * Fleechwurm * Blobvolian * Beatintaeb * Druchen * Goovlins * Rockstar * G'Ohe * Goblica * Budling * Dragunnt * Arachoir * Tukibidi * Snowren * Behduhm * Tki * Haaz * Saman * Bubbalorb * Waveoluminescent * Marimbrain * Cactomtom * Quiorstar * Drumrave * Harpestal * Guirogeist * Vocangel * Merimba * Plasmider Superethereal * Solona * Stricket * Lizymphony * Fantum * Kongrilla * Afroid * Sci-Blast * Voxeye * Flemm * Theramice * Boombah * Pinchle * Buzzbit * Amalgam * Boogaloog * Turnus * Sproing * Gape * Vynebeat * Gongu * Viothereal * Monkeet * Shokwav * Cryshoir * Guitargeist * Shrobop * Flaairee (Renamed Pinknight) * Ookar * Synth-Rex * Tolk (Way better than Mulk) * Crocbuki * Ganaqua * Atokam * Cubebal * Slume * Titun * Kweop (Reversed Poewk) * Spidrums * Blalien * Wubulox * Rare Wubulox Seasonal * Punkleton * Yool * Schmoochle * Blabbit * Hoola * Xireworkz Legendary * Shugabush * Shugabass * Shugitar * Shugajo * Shugarock * Shugabuzz * Shugabeats * Shugavox * Tawkerr * Parlsona * Maggpi * Stoowarb Celestial * Hornacle * Furnoss * Glaishur * Blasoom * Syncopite * Vhamp * Galvana * Scaratar * Loodvigg * Torrt * Plixie * Attmoz * Movmunt (Celestial of Force by Dedrush) * Xyntune (Celestial of Legendary by Dedrush) * Digabit (Celestial of Dipster by Dedrush) * Skelegong (Celestial of Halloween by Dedrush) * Pumpkhorn (Celestial of Halloween by Ben) * Jinglatle (Celestial of Christmas by Dedrush) * Twixmas (Celestial of Christmas by Ben) * Valenthymes (Celestial of Valentines by Dedrush) * Percusheep (Celestial of Easter by Dedrush) * Sun Deedge (Celestial of Summer by Dedrush) * Cymbanease (Celestial of Chinese New Year) * Belothes (Celestial of Mythical by Dedrush) * Cosnotes (Celestial of the Celestials aka. The Monster God by Dedrush) * Firebrix (Celestial of Draco) * Stormtar (Celestial of Superethereal) * FreeJ (Celestial of Ice) * Voldrums (Celestial of Lava) * Orbitorx (Celestial of Space) * Harpielo (Celestial of Light) * Pyramonga (Celestial of Sand) * 16-Beeturr (Celestial of Pixel) * Wildonga (Celestial of Beast) * Glockenspillar (Celestial of Cave) * Mergurra (Celestial of the Fyooshuns) * Galtraviola (Celestial of Galactic) * Inzomb (Celestial of Insomnia) Fyooshun Natural * Wynqott (Mammott + Wynq) * Kownart (Kayna + Bowgart) * Tweedidoo (Tweedle + Dandidoo) * Potah (Potbelly + Flowah) * Stoggin (Stogg + Noggin) * Toektampus (Oaktopus + Toe Jammer) * Mawmpler (Maw + Drumpler) * Pomcorn (Furcorn + PomPom) * Barrgo (Barrb + Pango) * Shrubbrox (Shrubb + T-Rox) * Thrumskus (Boskus + Thrumble) * Quinge (Quibble + Spunge) * Fwumell (Fwog + Pummel) * Repurrab (Ziggurab + Repatillo) * Whaddlebee (Woolabee + Whaddle) * Clambitoot (Rootitoot + Clamble) * Thumple (Thumpies + Congle) * Glowlby (Glowl + Krillby) * Phangbrat (Entbrat + Phangler) * Quarribop (Quarrister + Cybop) * Riffza (Sooza + Riff) * Reedbeat (Shellbeat + Reedling) * Scyelups (Scups + Yelmut) * Tringull (Tring + Floogull) * Deeser (Deedge + Sneyser) * Flumimi (Edamimi + Flum Ox) * Drummilavra (Candelavra + Drummidary) Ethereal * Whazt (Ghazt + Whisp) * Grumpbilly (Grumpyre + Jellbilly) * Reebreeode Jeebro (Reebro + Jeeode) * Humbocal (Humbug + Dracocal) * Nebupray (Nebulob + Fung Pray) * Soxodoo (Sox + Boodoo) * Meowaev (Meoz + Heetwaev) * Arackeon (Arackulele + Kazilleon) * Zrombeloid (Zrombiex + Doppeloid) * Bellowong (Bellowfish + Dragong) * Tootitrorn (Cogrorn + Tootitoor) * Aarhex (Crysthex + Aarhyrn) * Toxxilin (Toxxiano + Gooplin) * Choireorb (Choireal + Lyorb) * Spirahc (Spiriff + Xoahc) * Cynabark (Cynacato + Cobark) * Robii (Robass + Vallii) * Elecrootz (Kangerootz + Eleczoro) * Dracomony (Jewemony + Dracozilla) * Xyrabell (Debell + Xyrabone) * Etherunjun (Dunjun + Etherock) * Triceragorn (Dragorn + Triceratox) * Greeklave (Tiklave + Greeodee) * Plascho (Drecho + Plascrash) * Flutterog (Drog + Flutterdrums) * Gazosion (Gazee + Venumrain) * Octobytes (Octorgan + Metabytes) * Geaiko (Gearhu + Daiko) * Bandechoscreem (Drayech + Ectoscreem + Bandthereal) * Amesong (Ametunes + Consong) * Hi-Voxo (Hi-Bat + Revoxo) Supernatural * Brulch (Brump + Maulch) * Zyona-Petitynth (Zynth + Bona-Petite) * Scromeku (Poewk + Screemu) * Flowurmk (Thwok + Fleechwurm) * Dermrohl (Dwumrohl + Dermit) * Astruuko (Zuuker + Astropod) * Tymgo (Tympa + Scargo) * Whapsjqeak (Whajie + Blipsqueak) * Gheescule (Gheegur + Creepuscule) * Wubbolotl (Pixolotl + Wubbox) Celestial * Scarnost (Scaratar + Furnoss) * Glood (Loodvigg + Glaishur) * Torrn (Torrt + Hornacle) * Plixmioz (Plixie + Attmoz) * Bhasmoom (Blasoom + Vhamp) * Syncvana (Syncopite + Galvana) Rilianic * Chowkar (Chowk + Geekar) * Phlug (Phloot + Blug * WIP Friliatic * WIP New Unfamiliar Missing Fyooshun Celestial Simpleton * Sumpa: No Elements * Whisquare: Shape * Brasshift: Sound * TBA: Matter * TBA: Physics * Photri: Shape, Sound * TBA: Shape, Matter * TBA: Shape, Physics * TBA: Sound, Matter * TBA: Sound, Physics * Ligasolima: Matter, Physics * Cyoir: Shape, Sound, Matter * TBA: Shape, Sound, Physics * TBA: Shape, Matter, Physics * TBA: Sound, Matter, Physics * TBA: Shape, Sound, Matter, Physics Name Origin Time Chaos might've come from Time Paradox (as there is an entity messing with the timeline) and Chaos. Notes * Despite being an independent sequel, it is still technically in the Monster Station multiverse. It is that Time Chaos is only in a different timeline. Category:Jordan Botelho Category:Games Category:My Singing Monsters: Mysterious Encounters Category:My Singing Monsters: Time Chaos Category:Mech element Category:Supernatural Monsters